


Potential Disaster

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [95]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #146: We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.” ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Trouble, True Friendship.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Potential Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #146: We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.” ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Trouble, True Friendship.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Potential Disaster

~

Anxious, Harry waited. 

Severus’ expression went blank. “You want me to talk to Black?”

“Yes.” Harry reached for Severus’ hand, relieved when he didn’t pull away. “Just like the Malfoys are your family, he and the Weasleys are mine,” he said, linking their fingers.

“Have you forgotten his reaction when you first told him about us?” 

“No. But he has to get over it at some point.” Harry bit his lip. “Right?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I fear if you’re waiting for Black and I to get along, you’ll have a long wait.” 

“Won’t you at least try?” Harry held his breath. 

“Of course,” Severus said. “But it could be a disaster.” 

“It won’t be,” Harry predicted. “And we don’t have to go tonight—”

“We may as well,” said Severus. “I’ve always preferred to face trouble head on.” He hummed. “Although you’ll want to get dressed. While he knows our relationship’s intimate, there’s no need to flaunt it.” 

“Good point.” Harry rose, but Severus clung to his hand, pulling Harry forward until he was straddling his lap. 

Harry grinned. “This isn’t helping me get dressed.” 

Severus smirked. “I realise.” He exhaled. “Before we go, however, there’s something you should know about my…relationship with Black.”

The way Severus said _relationship_ made Harry frown. “Wait. You and Sirius weren’t…involved, were you?” 

Severus snorted. “Salazar, no!” He hesitated. “The same can’t be said about me and Regulus, however. We were true friends as well as lovers, and I suspect, looking back, that was why Black hated me so. He blamed me for corrupting Regulus, bringing him into the Death Eaters.” 

“Did you?” 

“No. In fact, Regulus was the one who—” Severus shook his head. “Well, it was a long time ago. Although perhaps not long enough for Black to forgive, however.” 

Leaning down, Harry kissed Severus. “Thanks for telling me,” he whispered. “As for Sirius, I think he’ll be okay. After all, he once told me that everyone’s got both Dark and Light inside, what matters is what we choose to act on.” 

Severus’ eyes were glittering when Harry drew back. “We’ll see what he says when I show up.” 

Harry smiled. “I suppose we will.” 

~


End file.
